The Skyline Pirates/Misc.
Miscellaneous Details of Crew Devil Fruit Consumers Below is a list of the Devil Fruit users within the Skyline Pirates and their respective strengths, though they are numerous they are still individually dangerous in their own right. *Nova Blade - Shine Shine Fruit (Hika Hika no Mi) The user become's Hikaeon Particle's, these are particles that have yet to be discovered, It is a massless matter that light's up other planet's, sometime's causing them to be mistaken for star's themselves. Hikaeon particles exist purely by draining heat and light from the sun, when they expand and move they give off a bright flash using the light as their movement speed due to being massless it requires no energy to move no mass, they also give off an unbelievably high heat ratio causing even magma to melt upon touch although this is only when they solidify together to release any excess light/heat drained. This basically allow's Nova's body to expand as particles to another location at the speed of light causing a flash everytime he expand's to travel and when he takes his defensive form by solidifying his heat particles he is untouchable due to extreme risk of melting whatever is within a 3 foot kilometer radius. The solidifying allows Nova to attack enemies using Black flames capable of melting Akainu's magma or Magellan's poison and the expanding of the particle's cause blinding flashes that allow Nova to keep up with that of the speed of light. It also allows him to form shapes of black flame such as miniature sun's and bolt's and even to a degree of wing's and body shapes. This also gives off how Nova cannot use his speed and heat at the same time as it takes a mastery of the Devil fruit to expand the body while solidifying part of it. Nova has discovered a way of using his power's at night however, Nova focuses on absorbing light and heat from fires and lights that are available or surrounding at night in the location he is at. This way can show his much more intellectual side. Although this does mean limited usage of his power's. *Drake - Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Night King (Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Night King) The primary strength of this fruit is the ability to take the form of the powerful dragon species known as the Night King (Bahamut), taking perfect form from the size to the scales and even the eyes. The user gains razor sharp claws and incredibly sharp teeth, also gaining a very advanced set of senses, including a seventh sense known as the dragon sense. The user gains all the special features a dragon possesses, such as incredibly large wings capable of swift flight, diamond hard scales and even several different forms of vision. The user is able reach great heights and distances, aswell as dispose of incredibly large forces with ease. The user is also able to take several different hybrid forms, such as speed, attack and defence forms. Speed form is merely wings spanning out from the users back, aswell as the feet and claws of a dragon, the user becomes much more agile and is capable of reaching greater speeds than when in full mythical zoan form. Defence form is when the users body becomes completely enveloped in the dragon's scales, this is only used when the users armour is bypassed, the dragon scales act as a last line of defence for the skin and as such the form is rarely seen if ever. The Attack form is when the users hands take the zoan form, as well as his head forming into a dragons capable of breathing fire. The users hands also form into the front two feet of the Night Kings, with the sharp claws and ferocity included. This form is the strongest hybrid form of the Zoan. *Leo - Andro Andro Fruit (Sufin Sufin no Mi) The primary strength of this fruit is the ability to take the form of the powerful sphinx species known as the Andro Sphinx, taking perfect form from the size to even the angelic appearing wings. The user gains razor sharp claws and incredibly sharp teeth, aswell as a very keen thirst for intellect. The user gains all the special features an Andro Sphinx possesses, such as incredibly large angelic wings capable of swift flight, a ferocious roar and even a vast sense of smell and sight. The user is able reach great heights and distances, aswell as dispose of incredibly large forces with ease thanks to his size. The user is also able to take several different hybrid forms similar to the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Night King, such as speed, attack and defence forms. Speed form is merely wings spanning out from the users back, aswell as the feet and claws of the Andro Sphinx, the user becomes much more agile and is capable of reaching greater speeds than when in full mythical zoan form. Defence form is when the users body becomes enveloped in extended fur that creates a large ball, which is impenetrable to blunt objects and cannon balls, only fragile to sharp projectiles and weaponry, such as the sword and arrows. The Attack form is when the users hands take the zoan form, as well as his head forming into an Andro Sphinx's, capable of ferociously fearsome roars. The users hands also form into the front two feet of the Andro Sphinx, with the sharp claws and ferocity included. This form is the strongest hybrid form of the Zoan. *Rose Diamond - Magic Magic Fruit (Maho Maho no Mi) The main strength of this fruit is its abnormal ability to allow the user to create things that are deemed illogical and break the borders of reality. Thus giving the user the powers of a 'magician', this cannot be confused with the most celebratory of magicians whose magic spread through the elements. This actually grants the user the ability to convert one thing to another, for example a large boulder into a boquet of roses. And is able to defy logic by storing things of large mass and quantity into small containers, for example storing a cannon and/or ship into a hat. The Fruit allows the user to modify the rules of logic of inanimate objects and elemental components, such as turning the wind into lightning, or the rain into hail. However, this can only be done by vastly experienced users. Who understand how both the wind and lightning function in order to truelly change it. Otherwise it would change from wind to a brand new element that has vast similarities to lightning, but would not be in fact lightning just share similar components. In basic principles, the fruit allows the user to defy logic by using their own creativity and knowledge. This is why it takes such vast knowledge to fully master the fruit. Lacking creativity will only keep the power of the fruit limited, whilst truelly creative people will be able to make the fruit's powers limitless (As in, a never ending amount of different moves). The true power of this fruit is shown whilst Rose uses it to make the air behind/below her feet combust causing a flow of fire, sending her rocketing in the direction opposite the bottom of her feet. Another example could be where she causes air between herself and an opponent to explode, forcefully sending them flying. Another power of the fruit is to change the colouring and feeling of inanimate objects. For example changing something from red to blue, and something rock hard to feel smooth and soft on top but is still generally hard. So for example, if you were to punch a pink cloak, but at the same time the user converts it to a blue cloak that is as hard as steel. Despite the fact your fist would distort the shape of the cloak and force it away, it would feel as if you had broken your fist as you would have punched something as hard as steel, but flexible. It basically changes the logic of hard and soft whilst changing the defining colour of the object. *Scarlett Kennedy - Voice Voice Fruit (Koe Koe no Mi) The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to manipulate their own voice box to steal the voice of other people and or creatures. Allowing the user to mimic the voice of someone like Edward Newgate just by hearing one word from him, meaning she can intimidate extremely strong pirates just by using said voice from a distance and hiding. She is also capable of mimicing animals and as such the sound waves of seaking's and other sea animals. Her fruit (like Bon Kurei's) has no physical prowess, it does not strengthen the user or give them some sort of some superhuman attack's, it merely allows manipulation of the tone of voice and allows the user to change the size of said voice box and throat if neccessary to mimic said voices. She can store any voice she hear's so that it may be used later. Another unique strength of the voice fruit, is that she can amplify the tone of her voice. From a screech that can destroy the eardrums if exposed long enough, to a delicate pitch that only singular ears can hear, meaning when she speaks it can only be heard by one selected person, as their eardrums are different. However, this can also be difficult, as some may share similar eardrums, or have a keen sense of hearing. This skill is proven to be useful when conducting scouting chores or when held prisoner. *Bane Shotman - Technokinesis Technokinesis Fruit (Tekuno Tekuno no Mi) The user can actually work through the machines by psychically animating them or controlling them like puppets. They are able to take machinery and gun's apart completely without the use of their hand's but simply theirs minds. This make's the user a formidable foe against Cyborg's and/or machine weapons. This Fruit allow's the user to create unreal weapons and actually function them without lifting a finger, and is incredibly precise as it's power goes down to the tiniest bolt. The user also has a certain power over den den mushi's, since they are used as phones, television and even recorders, they can and are considered technology. As such they can be manipulated by the user of this fruit, sending false vocal messages slurring words, disconnecting connections and even malfunctioning videos. This proves a great problem for marines, who are den den mushi dependant, for buster calls and highly important business this fruit proves a great threat, thus eating it alone is considered bounty worthy (Even if the bounty isn't high) unless the fruit is given and consumed by a marine, who would prove useful. The user is able to manipulate the memory factor's of Cyborg's by technokinetically connecting their mind to it's mainframe, allowing the user to make even the strongest of machinery bend to his will. The user is also able to draw certain mechanical weaponry toward's him with a technokinetic pull making him appear to have a magnetic power, however it isn't magnetism but mere technokinesis. This Devil Fruit has so far shown that machinery is a dominant power when used by the power of the mind and not hand. *Silver - Sense Sense Fruit (Chika Chika no Mi) This fruit is a powerful one in it's own right, often debated to be the second most powerful of all Paramecia, rivalled only to that of the Gura Gura no Mi. This is because the fruit is capable of manipulating the consumers senses, aswell as that of others. It naturally enhances the users body like that of other paramecias, not providing a powerful defence against certain attributes like that of the Gomu Gomu no Mi (whom is immune to electricity), it merely provides an incredibly powerful offense, aswell as a strategic superiority. This is because of the fact that the fruit grants its consumer with senses that is superior to any living being, including the sixth sense considered to be haki. The fruit primarily grants the user with superior senses, meaning the user is capable of hearing things from great distances at ease, such as a single leaf falling, to the conversation of civilians on a nearby island. The user is also capable to smell things at a greater rate than that of a hound, whom is considered to have the greatest sense of smell, the user is able to smell the spilling of blood from the opposite side of an island or town. The user has a keen sense of taste, the texture of food and medicine is much finer and much easier, the user is able to distinguish what the ingredients are just by licking it once. Also the users sense of sight becomes superiour to even a spyglass, and is able to detect even the smallest of details that are different, microscopic cracks in the wall and even small holes in ships. Finally, the users sense of touch, allows even the smallest of wing movement in the air to be felt by them, as they can tell what is moving where, by merely touching the ground, this has proved a great asset to it's current user, which is blind. The primary power of this fruit is to manipulate the senses of opponents and others. This is only possible through contact and extreme focus. As to apply the necessary changes the user has to have hit a nerval point, applying the power through the nerval system effecting the feelings of the user and reaching the brain, where the consumer then has a secure connection with the opponent and is able to manipulate the sensory system (and the sensory system only). The user is then able to manipulate five of their senses only as haki is considered a sixth sense, but is the human bodies counter to devil fruits and as such an opponents body is able withstand haki manipulation. However, this does not protect them from the manipulation of their other senses. As such the user is able to manipulate what the opponent can see, smell, hear, taste and touch, practically placing them on another world. Where as other's would just see them as an insane or mentally ill person. The user will know exactly what they are experiencing and continue it, however this is only possible with one on one battles, as it is only useable on one opponent at a time, requiring the consumers focus. Therefore when facing groups the user is at a disadvantage, not being able to use their strongest power. *Ruby - Cat Cat Fruit (Neko Neko no Mi) The primary strength of this fruit is the ability to take the form of the cat species known as the Korat, taking perfect form from the size to the fur. The user gains sharp claws and fangs as teeth, also gaining a keen sense of hearing and smell. Aswell as sight the user gains all the special features a korat possesses, right down to the hatred for mice. The user is able to jump quite high and perform numerous acrobatic feats as if it were second nature, cartwheels, handstands and even flips. The user is also able to take three different hybrid forms, gaining the tail and ears of the cat aswell as the fur, but maintaining the human size and shaped body, aswell as the belly button which is normal hybrid form where the user attains great agility aswell as strength, similar to other Zoan users seen in the One Piece storyline. Speed form, which is when the users form forces her to stand on all four, becoming capable of reaching greater speeds that normal. And finally Defence form, where the users fur expands greatly making them a ball of fur, becoming impervious to all blunt attacks, cannon fire and gun shots. It is, however, only fragile to sharp projectiles and weaponry, such as the sword and arrows. *Luna - Illustration Illustration Fruit (Rei Rei no Mi) *Daemon D. Blaze - Mist Mist Fruit (Kiri Kiri no Mi) *Calico Kidd - Mutt-Mutt Fruit Nine-Tailed Fox Model (Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyūbi no Kitsune) Crew Dreams and Goals When it comes to the goals and dreams of the crew, it tends to vary. As some have more of a goal regime than that of an actual dream. Where others will have a dream instead of a goal. After the time-skip. Alot of the goals/dreams stay the same (though only if not already completed), and that is why they are not listed again on the After Time-Skip segment. Some of the Skylines have not had the privelige of knowing what a dream is or having one themselves, and will only learn of "dreams" as they progress through the world of One Piece. Though that is for another time, Below is listed all of the current known and potentially unknown goals and dreams of the Skyline Pirates. When confirmed to be true or false, a simple positioning of brackets i.e. ( and ), will be placed beside them. Stating whether they are accurate and are actually the goal/dream of the member, or just rumour/speculation. Nova Nova is the Captain of the Skyline Pirates and the main one for the crew to look at in hopes of help to achieve their goals or dreams should they need it. Nova himself has been raised around fighting and the chaos of rebellions. His entire life has revolved around serving others loyally instead of forcively, devoting his own life to others ambitions. He has never really been able to comprehend the concept of having a dream of his own, nor has he been able to attain a dream of his own. Instead he merely sets himself goals to achieve. Being an odd person of the unpredictable variety, he can often change his mind and his goals can vary from importance. It is shown well in the story that he is in no rush to complete any of them, and in fact begins to slow their progress down more and more with the larger his crew grows. Some of his goals become pretty obvious as the story of New Horizon! progresses, but some are unique pursuits that he hopes to achieve. Before Time-Skip *To gain a bounty higher than Dragon, in order to turn the attention away from the Revolutionaries in order to protect them and help them achieve Monkey D. Dragons goal. *To locate and execute Static Dyson. For the crimes against their own kin and innocent people. *To free as many people as he can find, as well as create his own group of friends in the form of a Pirate Crew. *To find his own Dream. *To complete in detail, his own personal journal. Defining and displaying his entire life journey and travels. His feats and battles, adventures and misfortunes. His own biography in a sense. After Time-Skip *To find and personally execute the order of Genesis Zero (Génesi̱ Mi̱dén) for the humiliation and murder which they have inflicted on the Skyline Pirates and many other crews. *To locate the Fountain of Youth. After hearing rumours that it can give life to the deceased, as well as grant eternal life. Nova seeks to destroy the fountain so that such power can not be attained by Marines or Pirates alike, as well as protect the dead. *To gain and potentially maintain the highest bounty in the world, even exceeding that of the worlds most wanted man, Monkey D. Dragon. Drake Drake is the First-mate of the Skyline Pirates, he is also the closest friend of Nova and Leo. Though not from the start, as they have a rocky friendship. Drake was a man of few dreams from a young age, raised to protect the village and island he lived on. He married a beautiful woman and raised a family, living an ideal but sometimes dangerous life. It was only after the destruction of Reef Island, that Drake gained a Dream of sorts. He merely had goals at first, but they slowly digressed into much greater ambitions. To the point where he will stop at nothing to achieve them. Before Time-Skip *To avenge his family, friends and home from the atrocities caused by his power mad father. Using Dragon Hunter Combat. *To Master his own art of Dragon Hunter Combat. As well as fully control his own anger when under the influential power of his Devil Fruit. After Time-Skip *To give Dragon Hunter Combat the fame and fear it deserved and once had. To put the art back in the way of the sword. And into the hearts of all swordsmen/women. *To protect his new family and the islands they hold, and everything they stand for. *To gain the strength to crush mountains with a single direct punch. Leo Leo, is the Doctor and second mate of the Skyline Pirates. Also the closest of friends with Drake and Nova. From an incredibly young age, Leo has had a dream and ambition, since losing his family to a widespread disease on Sahara Island, similar to the incident on Flevance. Leo decided from then on out, that he could not bare to witness or know that there were other islands going through such pain, children losing their family like him. So he set out to increase his already vast knowledge of medicine. After joining the royal family through adoption, Leo's visions broadened and his ambitions grew wider. His perverted nature increased thanks to King Osiris. As did his desire to explore the world and save lives. Leo is noted as the first to join the Skylines, that has a genuine dream. Before Time-Skip *To find as many beauties of the world as possible and form a Harem. *To create the ultimate cure, one that can cleanse the world of any form of sickness. *To develop a method of curing dislocations, fractures or broken bones within days instead of weeks or months. *To explore the world and find as many mermaids as possible, observe and research their beauty. After Time-Skip *To develop pure methods of ridding emotional pain without making the patient emotionless. *To create the perfect anti-venom, with no specification that is for all and any type of venom. *To find the Fountain of Youth (after numerous rumours) and examine and research the substance within the fountain and its secrets. Rose Before Time-Skip *To explore the world and discover its wonders. *To prove that Devil Fruits are not all creations for destruction. That they can help the world and it's inhabitants in numerous ways. *To see and explore Fishman Island and Primal Forge, to see real life Merfolk, Fishmen and Wolf-men. *To look after her family, fund them with whatever she finds in on the ocean and help her friends and protecting them. After Time-Skip *To protect Nova and her crew (Her new family/nakama) no matter what the cost. Mike Before Time-Skip *To locate a missing convict from Elbaf. The reason behind Archon's exile. *To raise Scarlett as if she were his own child to become an honest woman despite the obvious size and species difference. *To become a master Shipwright, able to fix even the heaviest of calamities inflicted on the Skyglider. *To become as strong as his fellow crew members in order to protect them all. *To grow the manliest beard of all giants, including braids and such so that it's magnificence can be seen by all, even store things alot like the size of human beings within it. After Time-Skip *To prevent the death of any close friend. To put their lives before his own. *To return to Elbaf, show them he had survived and find his wife and children. To see if they've been raised properly. *To master his own form of fighting. In order to conquer anyone he fights and live up the reputation of a Skyline Pirate. *To prove that despite being a Dwarf Giant, he has the strength and heart the size of an actual giant. Scarlett Before Time-Skip *To learn and master playing every instrument known to the world. *To find a family with Archon (Mike) and be happy. *To become stronger so that she may protect Archon (Mike), instead of vice versa. *To become the master of the art of pranking and defeat Leo in a prank duel. *To for her own musical band and entertain the world with them. After Time-Skip *To "steal" the 'Soul King's' voice and sing as many songs as possible with it. *To protect her family/nakama (Skylines) no matter what the cost. *To help Archon (Mike) return to Elbaf. *To perform the largest prank known to man, on potentially an island of people or a pirate ship. Primo Before Time-Skip *To meet Arthur Primal, creator of the World's Finest Guns. Including Primo's handgun 'Dawn to Dusk', and thank him for the wonderful contributions to the world. *To create his own nation of gunslinging idiots and free people. Calling it Mexico and Mexicans. *To write and publish a book of guns, detailing every type and unique kind of gun around the world. From basic powerful weaponry to devil fruit consuming rifles. Similar to a Devil Fruit encyclopedia, Primo dreams of creating a Gun Encyclopedia. *To help Bane by personally testing out the equipment Bane creates for battle. No matter how harmful it may or may not be. After Time-Skip *To change his marksman title from the best Mercenary Marksman in the World. To the Worlds finest Marksman, defeating amazing gunslingers such as Yasopp. *To protect his nakama/family (Skylines) no matter what. Preventing their deaths as much as possible, even if it requires his own. *To learn the ways of and protect Primal Forge and the Wolf-folk. *To prevent weapons being fed Devil Fruits. As it ruins the weapons beauty, altering their original forms and design and defacing the gunsmith's work. *To become a Wolfman and protect the World's finest guns. Bane Before Time-Skip *To find Primal Forge and research the gunsmiths technology and creations. Especially the creations of Arthur Primal. *To create better gadgets than his crew has ever seen, that can help them and protect them in difficult situations. *To create finer guns than that of Arthur Primal and any other Gunsmith. Becoming the finest Gunsmith in the world. *To forge a greater creation than that of Dr. Vegapunk, creating a truelly frightening weapon capable of trumping whatever Vegapunk may build. Something along the lines of that of the 'beautiful' Forge Mary. But potentially stronger, less mindful and less distracting with the beauty. After Time-Skip *To learn and master the methods of the Wolf-men. To improve his gunsmithing abilities. *To become much stronger in order to protect his family/nakama (Skylines). Preventing any injuries or deaths at all costs. Even if it costs his life. *To prevent any human experimentation being performed on any living being. To put a stop to it altogether. *To perfect his weapons called REH (Robotically Engineered Hero) and REFH (Robotically Engineered Flying Hero), and destroy all of Vegapunks Pacifista with it, displaying that he is the better scientist. *To find Arthur Primal's 5 Gems and upgrade or display their superior prowess. To research them and discover just how advanced Arthur and his creations were. Silver Before Time-Skip *To become the finest Martial Artist the world has ever seen. *To Avenge his brother Marcus by shaming those responsible for his death. *To find a purpose in life, other than the way of a martial artist. Something to protect, something of his own to hold dear. *To show younger generations around the world, that being bold, brave or ambitious can lead to an early grave. To hopefully save lives by teaching them what he has learnt along his travels. After Time-Skip *To test and defeat those who call themselves martial artists, proving his mastery of Shishi-ō no mai and his own skills as a Martial Artist. *To prevent the death of his comrades, to protect them and defend them no matter what. To not lose another person close to his heart. Even if it costs his own life. *To develop an encyclopedia of Martial Arts. A single book detailing and recognising every known martial art in the world. So that others may gain the recognition their hard work deserves, and so that people may see the beautiful art of fighting for themselves. *To find and annihalate any and all vicious practitioners of Martial Arts. Tarakudo Tarakudo, even compared to the other Skylines is a rather odd individual. He has multiple unique personalities and a unique disorder that brings them to life in his own mind. Before the time skip and joining the Skylines he has only three alternate personalities from his own, none of them are nice. And after the time skip he has several new ones. Below are the dreams and goals of each personality and the names meanings. The names are given to the personalities by Tarakudo himself, they stand for what the personality loves the most. Each of them have their own dreams and goals, never fearing to display them. Each personality more different than the next. Though it is certain that all of the extra personalities wants the body for its own uses. Before Time-Skip Before Joining Skylines *Itami (Pain) - To force the world to rain blood and stain it with the skeletons and corpses of others. *Osore (Fear) - To unleash darkness upon every island encountered, so that everyone may fear the darkness and what lies within it. Nothing may breach from the hollow shell. *Kurushimu (Suffer) - To find out the best methods of torture and to apply it to all those that display no signs of feeling pain. *Itami, Osore and Kurushimu (Pain, Fear and Suffer) - To become the dominant persona of Tarakudos body. So that they may act upon their dreams/goals. *Tarakudo - To be normal. After Joining Skylines *Itami (Pain) - To get revenge on Nova for the disappearance of his persona partner Osore. *Itami (Pain) - To block out the light so that Osore and the darkness may return for competition of the body. *Kurushimu (Suffer) - To master the knowledge of pressure points on the body of all living things and apply that to the methods of torture. Creating the ultimate interrogation method. *Tsuyo (Fearless) - To protect Captain Blade and all that he may stand for. Even if it costs the life of Tsuyo and all others occupying Tarakudo's body. *Tsuyo (Fearless) - To protect Tarakudo and his body from the corruption of Kurushimu and Itami. *Yūshi (Hero) - To rid the world of all evil, the hero way! *Tarakudo - To learn the method of controlling his personalities, accessing the ability to use more than 10% of his own brain. After Time-Skip *Kurushimu (Suffer) - To learn and completely understand the nervous system, in hopes to increase and improve the concept of a perfect interrogation procedure. *Tsuyo (Fearless) - To protect all of his comrades and those he knows and loves. In hope that some day his life and strong may be enough to pay for the life of a friend. Saving them at the cost of his own. *Yūshi (Hero) - To become the strongest of all assassins, in hopes that he will never lose someone so close to him again. In the attempt to protect everyone, no matter the enemy and save the world from disaster. *Tarakudo - To find more Revenant Dragons, in hopes of showing Inferno or letting Inferno know that he is not alone, and to fill the Skylines crew with as many extra dragons as possible. In hopes that one of them will allow him to ride them through the sky. Ice Before Time-Skip *To complete and master the art of Gotoryu. The five sword style that had initially made Ice famous. *To find his long lost elder brother Nova Blade. *To claim the title of worlds best Bounty Hunter, trumping his mother and the rest. *To get to know Nova and his crew, in hopes that he can help all of them achieve their goals. After Time-Skip *To become a vocalist, performing with his voice around the world. *To make a band with Scarlett and tour the world with their music. *To master the art of music. Learning to play any and all instruments, write as many beautiful songs and perfect his singing voice. *To protect the crew and his family, becoming strong enough to manage protecting them all from even the most fearful of foes. Salamander Before Time-Skip *To expand the Cookie Cafe to a global sensation, spreading the glory of cookies around the world. *To become a multi-millionaire chef. *To find the finest of cooking equipment and create the perfect meal with it. *To become the world's greatest chef, defeating even the Master Chef Zeff and famous Black Leg Sanji in a battle of feasts. After Time-Skip *To find his daughter and return her to her mother, his wife. *To become a father worthy of such a perfect daughter, as well as strong enough to protect his family, meaning not just his wife and child, but his crew. *To create the worlds biggest cookie, big enough to fill even Mountain Mike (Archon Lix). Potentially the size of the Skyglider if not bigger. *To help the rest of his crew reach their goals and dreams. Ruby Before Time-Skip *To protect her brother Justice, becoming strong enough so that he doesn't need to risk/waste his life and dreams protecting her all the time. *To one day marry a prince, becoming a princess. *To find her own goal in life, a purpose more than just living. *To help Leo find the perfect medicinal remedy for all ailments. Helping people around the world and the crew accomplish their goals. After Time-Skip *To master the art the martial arts taught to her by Silver during the Time Skip. Becoming a strong enough person to bear the title of Skyline Pirate. *To protect her family and crew no matter what the cost. *To become the best waitress in the world, also becoming the most skillful of nurses in the world. Justice Before Time-Skip *To find a safe haven, to live his life peacefully alongside his sister, Ruby Angel. Protecting her so that she can live a full life. * To discover the truth of what happened to his family. Either avenging them or finding them. * To protect the crew, against any and all threats. Travelling with them to keep an eye on his sister. * To become a stronger swordsman, in order to defeat Leo and prove he is not worthy of the love of Ruby. * To discover his true calling in life, a hobby or talent he can work on and play with to his hearts content. After Time-Skip *To become an even stronger all round fighter, mastering his style of swordsmanship with a Rapier. * To show off the newly designed attires of the Skylines to the world as much as possible. * To become a World class fashion designer, ranging from clothing, to styles of ships and homes. * To ensure the safety of all the crew, especially his sister. And defend Sahara Island from any and all threats. * To find the man that took Justices hand during the timeskip, despite the kindness shown to him, and thank him for the endless opportunities that have opened up to him now that he has a hand that can bare different attachments. As well as get revenge, or more "Repay the debt". Petal Before Time-Skip * After Time-Skip * Luna Before Time-Skip * After Time-Skip * Daemon Before Time-Skip *To Become a Bigger Legend than any Pirate King or to at least be on par with them and any other Legendary Pirate. * To find his former mentor, Nova Blade. Discover the truth of his leaving the Revolutionaries and upon the answer, make up his mind of whether or not to join under Nova again or not. After Time-Skip * Calico Before Time-Skip Before Joining Skyline Pirates *To aspire to the legend that his grandfather had set. Being one of the youngest pirates to claim territory in the New World and fully explore the first half of the Grand Line. *To conquer both halves of the Grand Line with his own crew, the Eternal Pirates. *To find his Grandfathers personal Journal. *To find the rest of his family. *To create a home from his own hands for all abandoned and lost dogs. Giving them a home and raising them as family. After Joining Skyline Pirates *To aspire to the legend that his grandfather had set. Being one of the youngest pirates to claim territory in the New World and fully explore the first half of the Grand Line. *To conquer both halves of the Grand Line and fully explore them alongside his family/crew, the Skyline Pirates. *To understand his Grandfathers journal better, finding the true meaning behind "Only when you stop searching. Will you find that your true family, is closer than you think." *To help all dogs, foxes and wolves find a pack or a home of which they can thrive and survive. After Time-Skip *To mentally prepare himself better, increasing the brilliance of his tactical mind to match those who are able to out manouver his own strategies. *To become stronger so tha he may protect his crew/family down to the last person, should it even cost his life. *To finish his Grandfathers Journal. *To teach the language of dog's to his other crew mates, so that they can understand Inferno much easier, allowing Luna and Calico to not be the only ones who can understand him. Bounties and Themes Bounties |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Theme Songs Skyline Pirates *Song - Gakushen Toshi The Asterisk War Opening(New Horizon! Intro) *Song - Yasuharu Takanashi, Fairy Tail Main Theme (Skyline Pirate Theme) *Song - Yasuharu Takanashi, Fairy Tail Main Theme (Piano Version) (Emotional/Sad Theme) *Song - Diamond Eyes - Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom (Skyline Armada Theme) *Song - Two Steps From Hell, After the Fall (Female Voice) (Escape of Skyline War Theme) * Nova *Song - Two Steps From Hell, Dragon Rider (Long Version) (Theme) **Song - Two Steps From Hell, Dragon Rider (Metal Version) (Battle Theme) **Song - Two Steps From Hell, Dragon Rider (Piano Version) (Emotional/Sad Theme) Drake *Song - Two Steps From Hell, Jump (Theme) Leo *Song - Two Steps From Hell, Magika (Theme) Rose *Song - Ice, Theme of Puella Magi (Theme) **Song - Two Steps From Hell, Magika (Piano Version) (Battle Theme) Archon (Mountain Mike) Scarlett Primo Bane Tarakudo Silver Ice Salamander Petal Ruby Justice Luna REH and REFH Daemon Calico Inferno Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Pirate Crews